Dzień Kwiatów
by Arien Halfelven
Summary: Jak w tytule. Występują znani i lubiani oficerowie Gotei oraz wiosna, która ma to do siebie, że nadchodzi.
1. Chapter 1

Dedykowane wszystkich, którzy odnajdują się w temacie o kwiatach i yukatach

Ze szczególnym podziękowaniem dla Księżycka Clio za porady techniczne – po raz kolejny i kolejny udzielane.

Ostrzeżenia: po tekście przewijają się gejsze. Nieuzbrojone, ale nadal groźne.

Miłego!

Błagam o komentarze...

ŚWIĘTO KWIATÓW

Była wiosna. Prawie. Wiosna zbliżała się wielkimi krokami i już było ją czuć w powietrzu i w nastrojach żołnierzy.

- Trzeba coś z tym zrobić.

Minął kolejny rok od wojny, morale shinigami zaczynało już się stabilizować na poziomie ostrożnego optymizmu. Tym niemniej – morale żołnierzy nigdy nie było aż tak dobre, żeby nie można było podnieść go jeszcze trochę. I jeszcze. Gesty ze strony dowództwa, obliczone na wzmocnienie ducha podwładnych oraz propagowanie pozytywnych emocji, zawsze były potrzebne – czasami nawet sprawdzały się znakomicie jako substytut odłożonej na następne półrocze premii uznaniowej. W tym duchu – i w duchu uświetnienia nadchodzących początków wiosny – na zebraniu dowództwa jeden z kapitanów, który nigdy później nie pozwolił ujawnić swojej tożsamości, wystąpił z projektem zorganizowania na próbę para-imprezy, która ewentualnie miałaby się wpisać na stałe w tradycję Gotei, tęczowymi zgłoskami w dodatku.

Entuzjazm zgromadzonych omal nie zmiażdżył projektodawcy na placuszek.

Projekt przyjęto przez głośną i pełną aplauzu aklamację. Rozpiętość zdarzenia w czasie uchwalono jednodniową – żeby nikomu się w głowie nie przewróciło od takiej orgii, jak ostrzegł z troską Komamura-taichou. Miało się to odbyć w pierwszy piątek wiosny, oficjalnie potwierdzonej przez testy Oddziału Dwunastego. Zasady przyjęto proste, aby uniknąć przynajmniej części możliwych nieporozumień: w ówże piątek każdy z kapitanów, poruczników i wyższych oficerów wedle uznania dowódcy wystąpi publicznie od samego rana wyłącznie w odzieży w kwiaty. Kwiaty, jak ustalono, mogą być różne, muszą jednak pokrywać nie mniej niż sześćdziesiąt procent odzienia. Bieliznę dopuszcza się wyłącznie we wzory floralne – aczkolwiek przestrzeganie tej zasady pozostawi się już uczciwości samych zainteresowanych; kontroli zewnętrznej nie przewiduje się. Z satysfakcją, płynącą z pomyślnego ustalenia planu działania, dowództwo Gotei przystąpiło do opracowania nazwy projektu.

Kwestia wzbudziła żywiołową dyskusję.

- Święto Wiosny?

- Nieformalny Piątek?

- Jedna wielka bzdura.

- Dzień Kwiatów?

Zapadła cisza. Komamura-taichou drapał się w nos, zmartwiony i zatroskany.

- Nie ma niczego w kwiaty w moim rozmiarze… Chyba, że się owinę w coś?

- Dywan…?

- Nie bój nic, kapitanie! Damy radę! Zeszyjemy dla ciebie piękne kimono z dwóch moich!

- … Masz kimono w kwiaty, Iba-fukutaichou? Nawet dwa?

- Melduję, że byłem w Oddziale Jedenastym, sir! Mam nawet trzy kimona w kwiaty!

Związek Oddziału Jedenastego z kwiecistym jedwabiem i faktem jego posiadania przez innych oficerów nie wzbudził w zebranych szczególnego zaskoczenia. Dla nikogo nie było tajemnicą, że służba w Oddziale Jedenastym wyciskała niezatarte piętno na każdym delikwencie, który trafił w jego szeregi. Niekiedy takie emocjonalne pozostałości służby objawiały się dość niekonwencjonalnie. Można by sądzić, że idolami w dziedzinie stylu pozostaną kapitan Zaraki i trzeci oficer Madarame. Tymczasem opuszczając Oddział Jedenasty ku wyższym stanowiskom, żołnierze zapominali bez trudu o modzie na fryzury rodem z pogranicza między piekłem a Pradą. Nie obnosili się również, służąc już w innych jednostkach, z rytualnymi znakami na twarzy, które oczywiście nie miały nigdy w życiu nic wspólnego z używaniem przyborów do makijażu. A równocześnie – nawet u tak wybujałych osobowości jak obecny Iba-fukutaichou lub Abarai-fukutaichou na długo po odejściu z Oddziału Jedenastego trwało głębokie przekonanie, wsparte wspomnieniem powłóczystego mrugnięcia fioletowych oczu, że prawdziwy mężczyzna powinien mieć przynajmniej jedno kolorowe kimono w zapasie.

Piąty Oficer Ayasegawa miał siłę przebicia, kiedy chciał. A sprawy związane z estetyką ubioru sprawiały, że bardzo chciał. Zawsze.

Tym niemniej, nie każdy z dowódców Gotei miał za sobą karierę w Oddziale Jedenastym i wbudowane imperatywy estetyczne.

- Absolutnie odmawiam! Nie wezmę w czymś takim udziału!

- Ależ, Soi-fon-taichou! Na pewno będziesz wyglądać uroczo w kwiecistej yukacie. Pożyczę ci jedną z moich.

- Dziękuję, Unohana-taichou, ale…

- Ja ci mogę pożyczyć swoje haori! I to choćby zaraz! Proszę, Soi-fon-chan! Będzie ci ślicznie w różowym!

- Precz z łapami, zboczeńcze!

- Nie molestuj tej dobrej dziewczyny, zboczeńcze-chan.

- No wiesz, Juushirou! Uśmiechnę się niewinnie do dziewczyny, a ty już mnie uważasz za zboczeńca?

- Widzisz, Shunsui… Rozebrałeś się właśnie do półnaga na zebraniu… To cię jakby kwalifikuje?

- Eee tam, Juu, ty taki pod kloszem chowany, nie widziałeś prawdziwego zboczeńca. Ja tylko kapotkę zdjąłem, a ty się przejmujesz… To niezdrowo dla ciebie! I popatrz tylko na Soi-fon-taichou, jak szarpie na strzępy moje ulubione haori. Czy nie wygląda ślicznie w takim różu? A co dopiero, jak ją ubierzemy w kwieciste kimono!

- Z tym się absolutnie zgadzam. Wyglądasz dziś ślicznie, Soi-fon-taichou.

- Ja się was boję! Idźcie sobie ode mnie!

- No, no, zgódź się na kompromis, Soi-fon-chan. Oddaj mi teraz przynajmniej rękawy od mojego ubrania, a ja przekonam Nanao-chan, żeby pożyczyła ci jedną ze swoich sukienek na ten festiwal. Ma jedną taką w czerwone pąki magnolii… Jedną w gałązki brzoskwini… Ten Dzień Kwiatów to wspaniały pomysł, doprawdy. Może potem namówię Nanao-chan, żeby się zawsze ubierała od stóp do głów w pączki róż, jak ja!

- Mowy nie ma. Po moim trupie. Kapitanie.

- Ależ, Nanao-chan! Jesteś trupem! Duchem! Shinigami! Moim kochanym, okrutnym, żywym nieboszczykiem, który nie che ucieszyć moich oczu odrobiną koloru!

- Wystarczy, że pan katuje moje oczy. Kapitanie. I niech się pan lepiej ubierze i nie gorszy innych. Kapitanie.

- Moja niezawodna Nanao-chan, przewidzi każde nieszczęście, przyniosła dla mnie zapasowy płaszcz! Założę się, że ma tam gdzieś-gdzieś za pazuchą także zapasowy kapelusz dla mnie?

- Dość tego, bo zaraz ja zacznę pana obszukiwać, gdzie pan zachomikował zapasowy bukłak sake. Kapitanie.

- Moja cudowna, okrutna Nanao. Nie mogę się doczekać, żeby cię zobaczyć w dniu festiwalu, w szkarłatnej sukni, z rozpuszczonymi włosami, w czerwonej bieliźnie…

- W bieliźnie mnie pan nie będzie oglądał.

- Oj, szkoda.

- Nie powinieneś nawet wiedzieć, jaką twój porucznik nosi bieliznę, Kyoraku!

- Ani czy w ogóle ją nosi…

- Cicho, Omaeda! Teraz wszyscy będą o tym myśleć.

- Ale ja wcale nie myślałem…

- I to jest problem. Ty w ogóle nie myślisz.

- A ja wiem absolutnie wszystko o bieliźnie swojego porucznika. To aż tak źle?

Cisza.

Dobitne i raptowne obwieszczenia Hitsugayi często wywoływały konsternację, czasem popłoch, niekiedy barwny chaos. Dziś reakcją było głownie żywe zaciekawienie.

- Absolutnie wszystko…?

- Shirou-chan, nie przestajesz mnie zadziwiać.

- Dopiero cię zadziwię, jeśli nie przestaniesz mnie tak nazywać!

- Ach, ta bielizna twojego porucznika… Opowiedz nam o tym! Koniecznie nam o tym opowiedz!

- NIE MAM NAJMNIEJSZEGO ZAMIARU OPOWIADAĆ WAM O BIELIŹNIE MATSUMOTO!

- I bardzo słusznie, Hitsugaya-taichou. Nie powinniśmy nic o tym wiedzieć. Ty również nie powinieneś.

Mało subtelna przygana w wyrównanym tonie Kuchiki Byakuyi sprawiła, że Matsumoto Rangiku aż wyrwała się na środek sali, z rozpłomienionym spojrzeniem i rozwianym włosem.

- Mój kapitan to dobry kapitan! To najlepszy kapitan na świecie! Chodzi ze mną na zakupy, pomaga mi się zdecydować, wybrać…

- Ty nie wybierasz, Matsumoto. Ty zgarniasz z półek jak leci.

- Mój najukochańszy kapitan! On wszystko wie, zna wszystkie moje zwyczaje zakupowe, zawsze stoi przy mnie…

- Uginając się pod ciężarem twoich bagaży!

- No i właśnie ostatnio wybierałam sobie takie bardzo wygodne desusy, naprawdę, sklepy z bielizną w Karakurze nie mają sobie równych, Rukia-chan świadkiem! A ja nie mogłam się zdecydować między koralowym a oranżowym, a kapitan powiedział, że moja bielizna…

- MATSUMOTOOOOO!

Cisza

- Hisagi-sempai?

- Taaa?

- Chyba popełniliśmy błąd, odmawiając Rangiku-chan wybrania się z nią po zakupy…

- Nie dobijaj mnie, Kira…

- A mnie się wydaje, że to piękny pomysł… Pomyślcie tylko, wszędzie kwiaty… Kolory… Uśmiechy…

- Abarai-fukutaichou, powstrzymaj swoje wizje.

- Ale, kapitanie, my też przecież weźmiemy udział, prawda?

- Oczywiście, Abarai. Oddział Szósty godnie będzie wcielał w życie wszystkie zalecenia sotaichou. Teraz i zawsze. Zaraz jutro złożymy zamówienie na stosowne stroje w regulaminowej długości.

- Yhm… A gdybym już miał jakieś własne, ulubione kimono w kwiaty i chciał w nim wystąpić?

- To nie powinieneś o tym nawet wspominać. Twoje zachcianki są nieistotne, gdy w grę wchodzi polecenie generała. To będzie oficjalna uroczystość.

- Yhm… To ja faktycznie o tym nie wspomnę… A, co tam. I tak będzie przednia zabawa. Popuścimy pasa, rozpuścimy włosy…

- Zapewnie lepiej byłoby nie pytać, ale – na jakiej podstawie doszedłeś do wniosku, że obchody Święta Kwiatów uprawniają do publicznego rozpuszczania włosów?

- To całkiem proste, kapitanie!

- Czyżby?

- Widzi pan, jeżeli wystąpimy w tych bajeranckich kimonkach i do tego będziemy mieć włosy upięte, to wtedy będziemy wyglądać jak gejsze!

- … Ach.

- Wszyscy byśmy tak wyglądali! Jak jeden mąż!

- Raczej nie sądzę, żebyś mógł wyglądać jak gejsza, Abarai-fukutaichou.

- Ale pan mógłby, taichou!

- …

- .

- ... Czyżby?

- No, przecież pan może wszystko, co pan zechce? Tak mi pan ostatnio wmawiał, kiedy pytałem, czemu to ja muszę siedzieć na…

- Abarai-fukutaichou.

- Renji! Nii-sama nie wygląda jak gejsza! Nawet z rozpuszczonymi włosami!

- Co ty tam o tym wiesz, Rukia…

- Na pewno więcej niż ty!

- O?

- Abarai.

- No mógłby pan przecież, gdyby pan chciał.

- Ale nie chcę wyglądać jak gejsza. Koniec tego te...

- Więc będzie pan też musiał rozpuścić włosy! Ha!

- …

ŁUP.

Stuknięcie kostura o podłogę przywróciło pozory porządku obrad.

- Dość tych pogaduszek! – zagrzmiał generał. – Plan jest prosty. W następny-po-następnym piątek wszyscy oficerowie Gotei od samego rana mają być w kwiatki! Wykonać!

Oficerowie przytaknęli, pokłonili się i rozeszli w małych grupkach, szepcząc między sobą z zatroskaniem.

- Czy robią bezrękawniki w kwiaty…?

- Jak się do nich tak uśmiechniesz, jak do Rangiku-chan, na pewno zrobią jeden specjalnie dla ciebie.

- A ty?

- Ja dla ciebie raczej nie będę szyć ubrań, Hisagi-sempai?

- Ale mógłbyś się do mnie uśmiechnąć…

- Często się uśmiecham, naprawdę. Zwłaszcza na myśl o kwiatach.

- Jasne. I ubierzesz się w deseń z nagietków.

- Myślałem raczej o bławatkach…?

- To wybierz coś i dla mnie?

- Tygrysia lilia?

- Ha, ha, ha…

A na innej ścieżce…

- Co za bzdury. Co za kompletnie obłąkane bzdury. Zapisz w moim terminarzu, żebym w ogóle nie wychodził z laboratorium. Marnotrawstwo czasu! Idiotyzm, powiadam! Idiotyzm i… Co ty wyprawiasz, durna? Czemu chlipiesz na środku ulicy?

- Nie mam się w co ubrać!

- …

- Ja zupełnie nie mam się w co ubrać!

- AKOOOOON! CZERWONY ALARM! NEMU MA AWARIĘĘĘĘĘ! To może być zaraźliwe!

- Nie mam się w co uuuubraaaać…

I zupełnie gdzie indziej w tym samym czasie...

- Keeeen-chan, obiecuję, że nikomu nie powiem!

- Na pewno nikomu nie powiesz, bo ja ci nie powiem.

- Ale poooowiedz mi! No Ken-chan, powiedz!

- Nie bądź mękoła, Yachiru. To są sprawy oficerskie.

- Jestem oficerem! Ha! Musisz mi powiedzieć!

- Nie powiem ci.

- Keeeen-chaaaan...

- Zaraki-taichou? Kusajisjhi-fukutaichou? Czy coś się stało?

- Unooo-chan! Bo Ken-chan ma humory!

- JA mam humory, ty mały diable? JA mam humory?

- Wyglądasz na przejętego, Zaraki-taichou. Cóż się stało?

- Ken-chan ma humory! I nie chce mi powiedzieć, co to jest gejsza!

- ... Ach...

- No!

- Podziwiam twoje metody wychowawcze, Zaraki-taichou. Nauczyłeś ją przecinać tętnicę biodrową samym naciskiem reiatsu, a nie wyjaśniłeś jej, co to gejsza.

- Do jasnej i pieprzonej...

- Nie klnij przy swoim poruczniku, Zaraki-taichou. I nie uchylaj się od obowiązków. Yachiru powinna wiedzieć. Świat jest pełen różnych osób. Żołnierzy, kucharzy, rikszarzy, gejsz... Yachiru powinna umieć odróżniać ich od siebie.

- Kucharza od shinigami odróżni po rodzaju toporka! Czy twoim zdaniem ona jest jakaś zapóźniona? A resztę sama jej opowiadaj, jak masz ochotę, do popie...

- Nie klnij przy moim poruczniku, Zaraki-taichou.

- A cóż ona taka nadwrażliwa?

- My, uzdrowiciele, wszyscy jesteśmy wrażliwi. Czyżbyś w to wątpił, Zaraki-taichou?

- ... Odczep się po prostu, dobra? I ty też, Yachiru. Nie ma mowy, żebym ci teraz tłumaczył takie rzeczy. Niepotrzebne ci to do niczego.

- Keeeen-chan... Ale Kapitak Kwiatoraku mówi, że wiedza to moc! Chcę mieć moc! Opowiedz mi!

- NIE!

- A dostanę lizaka?

- NIE!

- Doprawdy, Zaraki-taichou, kiedyś będziesz z nią musiał przeprowadzić tę rozmowę.

- Ani mi się śni! A niby po co mam podoficerów?

- Żeby ich masakrować co rano?

- ... Yhm.

- Iiiiiiisaaaaa-chan, ty mi powiesz! Prawda, że mi powiesz?

- ... Pani kapitan, czy ja się mogę odmeldować?

- Tak nagle, Isane?

- Ja... Przypomniałam sobie, że...

- Ale powiedz miiii!

- Że zostawiłam żelazko włączone. A to kimono będzie mi potrzebne na Święto Wiosny!

- W takim razie już biegnij... Przyjdziemy tam za chwilę z kapitanem Zarakim na inspekcję, przymierzysz, żebyśmy mogli zobaczyć.

- ... PANI KAPITAN!

- Isane.

- Mu... Mu... Muszę...?

- Absolutnie.

- O mamo...

- Czas przełamać twoje lęki, Isane.

- Ale dlaczego akurat kapitan Zaraki musi je przełamywać?

- Bo akurat on jest pod ręką...?

- Och, mamo.

- Isane.

- To ja już idę.

- Paaa! Pa, paaaa! Isaaaa-chaaan! Paaa!

- Pa-pa...

- Yachiru.

- Tak, Uno-chan?

- A skąd ci właściwie przyszła do głowy akurat gejsza?

- A, bo Byakushi mówił na zebraniu, a ja przespałam te nudy na początku, ale jak Byakushi mówi, to ja się zawsze budzę, bo ja koooocham Bya-chana!

- Tak, wiemy...

- I teraz Ken-chan mi nie chce wyjaśnić i mówi, że w Rukongai żyły gejsze, tylko ja nie zauważyłam! A ja chcę wiedzieć!

- Nic ci takiego nie mówiłem, Yachiru! I na Rukongai na pewno się one inaczej nazywają, do cholery!

- Ale...

- Zaraki-taichou. Mój porucznik na szczęście już sobie poszedł, ale przy twoim poruczniku tym bardziej nie powinieneś kląć.

- Ale jeśli gejsze żyją w Rukongai, to skąd Byakushi wie, przecież on nie mieszkał z nami w Rukongai?

- Yachiru-chan.

- Tak, Uno-chan?

- Myślę, że powinnaś iść prosto do kapitana Kuchikiego i jego zapytać.

- AAAA! Suuuuper! Dzięki, Uno-chan! Pa, Ken-chan! Byakushi mi wszystko powie! Wszyyyystko!

- ...

- ...

- Retsu...

- Taaak?

- Kobieto. Jesteś WIELKA. Ja ciebie normalnie wielbię...

- Ken, na Światłość, tu mnie chcesz wielbić...?

- Co, złe miejsce?

- Ach...

Święto Wiosny nadal nie otrzymało oficjalnego imienia – Dzień Kwiatów w rozmowach osób zainteresowanych wygrywał o łeb z Piekielnym Piątkiem, a także z „Tym co, no wiesz, no tym". Cokolwiek to było, nadchodziło nieubłaganie. Przygotowania ruszyły pełną parą – oficerowie pogrążyli się w kwiatowym szale. Odkurzano frywolne kosode z czasów Akademii, zamawiano kilometry jedwabiu, pleciono girlandy. Co bujniejsze ogrody Seireitei zostały ogołocone, gdy garściami rwano kwiaty i dopasowywano je gorączkowo do koloru włosów, oczu, rozmiaru blizn, kształtu tatuaży i karnacji dekoltu. Koniec końców zaangażowana w sam projekt grupa oficerska nie była szczególnie liczna – po kilka osób z każdego z trzynastu Oddziałów – szeregowcom i niższym oficerom zezwolono oczywiście na wianki, kwieciste szarfy i floralne wyłogi shihakushou. Jednak grupa najwyższych stopniem żołnierzy musiała jak zawsze dowieść prawa do miana elity – tym razem przez najbardziej oszałamiający swą wiosennością strój.

Niektórzy mogli do woli przebierać w niezliczonym bogactwie barw i wzorów w swoim garderobianym skarbcu. Sterroryzowany i osłupiały Kapitan Kurotsuchi musiał pogodzić się z faktem, że jeden nieistotny drobiazg jest w stanie uniemożliwić sprawne funkcjonowanie całej jego jednostki. Wystarczyło, że Kurotsuchi Nemu usiadła w kucki na środku i zaczęła rozpaczliwie wyć. W końcu, za najprostszą metodę reparacji swojej rozregulowanej hormonalnie córki uznając zaspokojenie jej zachcianek, Mayuri zaprojektował i wytworzył dla niej we własnej pracowni kupon oszałamiającego, syntetycznego jedwabiu. Oddział Dwunasty natychmiast zyskał dzięki temu oszałamiającą popularność – wiele dam gotowych było zapłacić za oryginalne projekty tkaninowe choćby własnym ciałem, zgłaszając się ochoczo do udziału w badaniach.

Kapitan Hitsugaya nieco naiwnie wierzył, że wystarczy odwiedzić rodzinne strony i wygrzebać coś pasującego z babcinej szafy. Wierna pani porucznik nie dała mu się jednak okupić tak tanim kosztem i zaciągnęła chłopca na zakupy do Karakury, od stóp do głów ubierając wściekłego Toushirou w śnieżnobiałe i turkusowoniebieskie kwiatuszki. Sprowokowało to niejedno zadziwione spojrzenie sprzedawców i kilka oburzonych komentarzy ganiących matkę, która własne dziecko przerabia przemocą na obraz i podobieństwo nieletniej, metroseksualnej gejszy. Przemoc była niewątpliwa, bo Hitsugaya-taichou bronił się nader rozpaczliwie przed co bardziej przypominającymi falbanki elementami garderoby i usiłował zamrażać wszystkie kwiatowe powierzchnie. Ostatecznie przypominał na poły cenną rzeźbę lodową, a na drugie poły – wyfiokowaną od stóp do głów infantkę lub damę cesarskiego dworu. Na szczęście, mimo swej niewątpliwej dojrzałości intelektualnej, młody kapitan niewiele się dotąd obracał w wykwintnych towarzystwach, gdzie mógłby się natknąć na eleganckie damy i zdobyć materiał porównawczy. Ewentualne skojarzenia zostały mu więc oszczędzone.

I tak czuł się bardzo głupio.

Ogólnie biorąc, rzecz ciekawa, motyw gejszy powracał na każdym kroku. Obraz takiej osoby, na potrzeby chwili niesprecyzowanej pod względem płci, ale niewątpliwie posiadającej szczególną urodę, wdzięk, a przede wszystkim – nienagannie wystrojonej, stał się niedoścignionym ideałem do naśladowania na nadchodzący festiwal. Shinigami robili co mogli, zachowując oczywiście zasadę rozpuszczonych włosów i unikając wysokich, starannie modelowanych fryzur – mimo wszystko, nie był to Dzień Gejszy.

Nie tym razem.

Naturalną koleją rzeczy, tylko nieliczni oficerowie Gotei przypominali choćby z dalsza wyrafinowane damy – nawet, gdy paradowali przyobleczeni w najbardziej wykwintne jedwabie, najpiękniej powiązane yukaty i najsubtelniejsze desenie kwiatowe. Nawet odstawiona odświętnie Matsumoto, celebrująca wiosnę na trzy dni przed wyznaczonym piątkiem, obwieszona girlandami z kamelii, przypominała wyłącznie samą siebie – tyle, że w kwiatki. Jej jednak łatwo było się przygotować na Dzień Kwiatów – sama przecież, jak szarmancko wyznał Hisagi Shuuhei, przypominała najpiękniejszy pąk. Wyznanie trafiło akurat w moment, kiedy upojona Rangiku chichotała niepowstrzymanie w kolana Ayasegawy, stąd nie doczekało się uznania, jednak faktem było, że Matsumoto-fukutaichou mogła stawić czoło wiośnie w każdym momencie. Inni okazali się zupełnie nieprzygotowani na kwiatowe okoliczności.

Równie desperacko co sekretnie poszukiwano artystów sztuki krawieckiej, którzy sprostaliby zapotrzebowaniu, zachciankom klientów i – konieczności zachowania poufności. W obliczu nowego orędzia, głoszącego, że prawdziwa elita nosi kwiaty, nie sposób się było przecież przyznać przed byle plebejskim szwaczem, że nie posiada się ani jednej stosownej szaty w pączki, płateczki czy kwiatowe kiście. A byli i tacy pechowcy, których świat wewnątrz osobistej garderoby ograniczał się wyłącznie do regulaminowej czerni i bieli. Jak w cały ten mętlik wplątano nawet najbardziej zaciętego przeciwnika wszystkiego, co shinigamijskie – pozostało dla wszystkich zagadką. Dość, że spokojne mieszkanko Ishidy Uryuu przeżyło inwazję żołnierzy wroga, którzy nie dość, że bez zaproszenia obsiedli schludną, śnieżnobiałą sofę, to w dodatku natychmiast zaczęli stawiać zupełnie niedorzeczne żądania. Owszem, mówili „proszę", i to nawet całkiem miło niektórzy, ale cóż to miało za znaczenie wobec naruszenia osobistej przestrzeni Ishidy? Niestety – dzielny Quincy musiał ugiąć się wobec groźby zagnieżdżenia się shinigamijskiej zarazy na stałe w jego ukochanej szafie, sortowanej według trójzmiennego klucza kolorów i wymiarów. Na to mógł sobie pozwolić ten bałwan Kurosaki, ale nie duma Quincych! Ishida zawiesił tymczasem niechęć do żołnierzy Gotei na jednym kołku z Seele Schneiderem i zanurzył się po łokcie w tkaninach, obrąbkach oraz tasiemkach, w zamian za usługi i dyskrecję żądając jedynie całkowitego podporządkowania się jego wizji estetyczno-artystycznej. Większość nie wyszła na tym źle, mimo uporczywego powiewania na festiwalu różnej długości pelerynami.

A festiwal nadszedł... Trwał... I mijał...

Dzień udał się pięknie, kwiaty dopisały, kimona oszałamiały. Żołnierze Gotei promienieli tak radośnie, że kapitana Oddziału Dwunastego autentycznie rozbolały zęby i uciekł schronić się w swoim laboratorium. Kusajishi Yachiru pląsała po Gotei w kimonku w różyczki, pozostawiwszy nieco tylko naburmuszonego Ken-chana na werandzie. Dowódca Oddziału Jedenastego został przez swego niezastąpionego piątego oficera zaopatrzony w świąteczną wersję munduru. Wierzchnie haori przyoblekło się w deseń z bezpretensjonalnych, skromnych i ciężkostrawnych mleczy. Ikkaku i Yumichika przez cały poprzedzający wieczór własnymi paznokciami i końcówkami zanpakutou nadszarpywali naramienniki, aby okrycie jak najbardziej przypominało codzienną odzież Zarakiego – być może dlatego nie protestował zanadto przed włożeniem jej na grzbiet. Hakamę zachował czarną – jak poinformował dobitnie Ayasegawa go-seki, materiał pokrywał motyw z czarnych tulipanów, a jak się komuś coś nie podoba, to może iść bezpośrednio do kapitana i mu to powiedzieć.

Nikt nie zwątpił w czarne tulipany.

Ikkaku i Yumichika krążyli po ulicach Seireitei, wystawiając twarze do wiosennego słońca, pogryzając cukrowe szparagi z likierem i szerokimi gestami pozdrawiając towarzyszy broni. Ikkaku z mieszaniną dumy i zakłopotania, oba nieudolnie zamaskowane łodygą od szparaga, a Yumi z zupełnie jawną dumą obnosił się z jaskrawym przepychem swoich długich szat, jedwabnych we wzory floralne gladiolowe, jak to każdemu tłumaczył chętnie i obszernie piąty oficer. W jego włosach, na tę okazję puszczonych zupełnie luźno do ramion, bez fryzowania i modelowania, tkwił wpięty pojedynczy, lazurowobłękitny kwiat na długiej, pnączowatej łodydze. A co, dlaczegóż miałby się ubierać na wisteriowo? Jest wiosna, jest święto, nosimy yukatę w lazurowe desenie. A Ikkaku ma pas w różowe pączki brzoskwini, ale ćśśś! – on wciąż wierzy, że to kolor nieświeżej krwi.

Ikkaku od razu polubił swój pas w różowe pączki.

- Czy to nie cudowne, Ikkaku?

- Hę? To jakiś cholerny chwast! Mam na sobie kieckę w złote i czerwone szlaczki i w pieprzone chwasty między tymi szlaczkami! Co w tym takiego cudownego?

- Masz na sobie najlepszą yukatę, jaką zdołałem na ciebie dopasować w tak krótkim czasie!

- Dziesięć dni! Zdążyłbyś na mnie dopasować suknię ślubną!

- ... Planujesz brać ślub? W sukni...? Ikkaku, może jeszcze o tym porozmawiamy na spokojnie...?

- Dureń. Dopasowywaliśmy te cholerne kimona przez tydzień! Jedno po drugim! Zmierzyłem ich chyba z tysiąc!

- Tylko sześćdziesiąt siedem, wliczając w to moje, o których wiedzieliśmy z góry, że nie będą pasować.

- To po co je mierzyłem?

- Bo przy każdym pytałeś, czy możesz zmierzyć.

- Nie musiałeś się zgadzać!  
>- Ale chciałem.<p>

- Idiota.

- Drugi idiota. Wybralibyśmy ci błyskawicznie kimono na dziś, gdybyś się nie uparł, że nie wystąpisz w kwiatuszkach wiśni.

- Nie jestem gejszą!

- Ależ, Ikkaku... Gejszę rozpoznajemy niekoniecznie po wisienkach...

- Guzik mnie to obchodzi! Wszyscy dziś wyglądamy jak gejsze!

- A ja nie! Ja wyglądam jak piękny mężczyzna!

- Idiota. Wyglądasz dokładnie tak samo jak zawsze!

- Ach, Ikkaku! Dziękuję!

- Odczep się, Yumi. Coś ty taki szczęśliwy?

- Zmierzyłem rano moją yukatę z czasów, kiedy mieszkaliśmy jeszcze w Rukongai. I wciąż się w nią mieszczę!

- A co w tym szczególnego? Ja też się mieszczę w moje kosode!

- ... Trzymasz swoje kosode z czasów Rukongai?

- No, pewnie! Bo co?

- Ikkaku! Natychmiast wracamy do domu i pozbywasz się tego świństwa! Spalimy je na dziedzińcu Oddziału! Komisyjnie!

- Eeeej! Czemu ty możesz trzymać swoje kiecki sprzed lat, a ja nie mogę?

- Bo moja yukata jest wciąż w doskonałym stanie! Jest świeża, kolory zachowane, pachnie rumiankiem, była codziennie wietrzona! A ty swój łach nosiłeś przez pięćdziesiąt lat wciśnięty za pazuchę!

- Wcale nie! Nie przez pięćdziesiąt lat! Tylko czasem! Do cholery z tobą, Yumi, skąd wiesz?

- Bo w szafie bym się na to natknął, czasem ci tam sprzątam... Musisz wyrzucić to okropieństwo. Jaki przykład dajesz Yachiru? Wyrośnie nam upośledzona estetycznie!

- Idź do diabła! Nie oddam ci mojego kimona!

- ... Ikkaku.

Cisza.

Długa cisza.

Trzeci Oficer Oddziału Jedenastego, Madarame Ikkaku, zgarbił się, spuścił nos na kwintę i zwiesił ramiona. Szkarłatne liście na jedwabiu mieniły się jak krwawe łzy.

- Aaale... Nie będziesz go płukał w rumianku?

- Nie, Ikkaku, nie zrobiłbym ci tego. Przepiorę je tylko w szarym mydle i wywietrzę. Możemy to zrobić razem.

- Głupota. I nie waż się nic z nim robić poza tym.

- Przecież mówię, że możesz iść ze mną i pilnować.

- Mam ci patrzeć na ręce? Po cholerę? Tylko mówię, nic tam nie dłub. Te dziury mają zostać.

- Aaa, chodzi ci o to rozdarcie po prawej?

- No...

- To, gdzie ci kapitan wydarł dziurę, jak się z nim biłeś pierwszy raz?

- No mówię, no jak rany, odczep się! Nic mi tam nie ceruj.

- Dobrze, dobrze... Ale to po lewej stronie rozdarcie może zeszyjemy?

- Odwal się! Zabraniam ci tam dłubać!

- Taka tam dziura...

- Idiota.

- Zawsze mogę ci przecież zrobić nową.

- Chciałbyś.

- Z tobą zawsze, Ikkaku... Z tobą zawsze.

Oficerowie Oddziału Jedenastego wnet pogrążyli się we wspomnieniach swoich pierwszych spotkań i wydartych przy tej okazji dziur w odzieży – mocując się przyjacielsko, co w mowie Oddziału Jedenastego oznaczało przemoc z silnym wpływem na okoliczne zabudowania, omal nie powybijali sobie nawzajem oczu cukrowymi szparagami. Sentymentalne powroty przerwał im dopiero Hisagi, wybiegając zza rogu prosto na nich. Wzrok miał błędny i zrozpaczony, a przód jasnego kimona bez rękawów, haftowanego w ostróżki, dziwnie wymiętoszony, jakby nieszczęsny shinigami bez powodzenia usiłował drzeć na sobie szaty.

- Hisagi-sempai? – zdziwił się Yumichika i skrzywił nieco, gdy Ikkaku korzystając z okazji podkradł mu szparaga. – Czy coś się stało? Wyglądasz na... zdenerwowanego?

Hisagi był istotnie zupełnie roztrzęsiony. Stokrotkowe wianuszki, które zastąpiły tego dnia jego obręcze, bransolety i obróżkę, wydawały się nieznośnie mu ciążyć, a oczy miał zaczerwienione, jakby dostał gwałtownej alergii na wszelkie objawy kwiatostanów.

Albo jakby miał zamiar się rozkleić.

- Shuuhei, chłopie, co tobie? – zaniepokoił się Ikkaku i pomacał po kimonie w poszukiwaniu sake. Oczywiście, żadna yukata projektowana przez Ayasegawę dla Madarame nie mogła cierpieć na brak wewnętrznych schowków na sake. Hisagi został więc szybko potraktowany leczniczym łykiem alkoholu. Nie zmniejszyło to jego zdenerwowania, ale rozluźniło język.

- To jest... To jest zwyczajnie nie w porządku!

- Ale co?

- Ona jest nie w porządku!

- One takie są, Hisagi-sempai... Te kobiety... One są złe. Podstępne. Zostawiają plamy ze szminki. Nie powinniśmy się z nimi zadawać.

- Ale to nie w porządku!

- Masz całkowitą rację, sempai, oczywiście. A o co chodzi?

- On nawet nie lubi dziewczyn!

- A, bo dziewczyny są złe. Podstępne. Zostawiają plamy ze szminki. Wielu ludzi ich nie lubi. Prawda, Ikkaku?

- No pewnie. Ja na przykład nie lubię Momo.

- O, naprawdę?

- A co, ty ją lubisz?

- Ja ją lubię!

- Shuuhei ją lubi, widzisz.

- A ja nie.

- Ale to nie chodzi o Hinamori! Tylko o Rangiku!

- Aaaa. Oczywiście. I co z Rangiku?

- Ona... On... Dlaczego?

- Ale co?

- Przecież ona wie, że jego to nie rusza! I dlaczego... Dlaczego... Dlaczego Kira?

- Kira?

- O popatrz, Kiry jeszcze nie widzieliśmy dzisiaj. Ciekawe, czy ubrał się w nagietki.

- Widziałeś Kirę, Shuu? Jak był ubrany?

- Był rozbierany!

- Eeeem...

- Rangiku go osaczyła w alejce i go rozbiera! Przed chwilą z niego ściągała haori! A teraz to nie wiadomo, do czego doszło!

- Mogła odsłonić shitagi...

- DLACZEGOOOOO?

- No już, już. Ikkaku, chodź tu z tą butelką. Podlej Shuuheiowi te kwiatki porządniej. A ja pójdę zrobić porządek z rozbieraniem oficerów w miejscach publicznych.

Ikkaku jął pocieszać rozgoryczonego Hisagiego, Yumichika udał się zaś na inspekcję ustronnej alejki. Szedł cicho i szybko, stanął za plecami pary shinigamich nie zwracając na siebie uwagi – ale Kira i Matsumoto nie spostrzegliby go zapewne nawet, gdyby tupał głośno na obcasach z dzwoneczkami we włosach. Yumichika ogarnął sytuację bacznym spojrzeniem.

Hm.

Haori Kiry, subtelnie zdobione linearnymi wzorami z rumianków, rzeczywiście zostało nieprzyzwoicie wręcz zsunięte do samych łokci właściciela, odsłaniając nieprzyzwoicie rozległy obszar szczuplutkich ramion oficera. Szare, upstrzone żółtymi główkami nagietków kosode pozostawało na miejscu, grzecznie ściśnięte na żebrach dobranym kolorystycznie pasem. Matsumoto Rangiku z matczynym, rzewno-łzawym uśmiechem klarowała coś Kirze tonem wyrzutu, pieczołowicie układając mu wyłogi shihakushou i poprawiając nierówne ułożenie fałd jedwabiu. Spod skraja złocistej grzywki wyzierał równie rzewny, a przy tym mocno desperacki uśmiech samego zainteresowanego, który rozglądał się gorączkowo i, ujrzawszy Yumichikę, łypnął na niego błagalnie w niemej prośbie o ratunek.

- Za mało jesz, Kira-kun.

- Aha, Matsumoto-chan…

- A to powinieneś wyciągnąć na wierzch.

- Ale, Matsumoto-chan…

- A kwiaty we włosach? Gdzie twoje kwiaty we włosach?

- Wiatr zerwał, Matsumoto-chan…

- Też mi wykręt. Jesteś mistrzem kidou, czy nie jesteś? Mogłeś je przymocować porządnie!

- Ależ, Matsumoto-chan… Nieregulaminowe użycie kidou…

- Jakie nieregulaminowe, gadasz jak Kuchiki. Dziś wszystko jest dozwolone! Wepniemy ci we włosy cały pęk kwiatów. Całą gałąź, jak zechcemy!

- A możemy mi nie wpinać…?

- Dziś każdy musi mieć kwiat we włosach!

- … Nawet Madarame-kun?

- Jemu namalujemy. Jak ty nosisz to kosode, Kira! Trzeba zrzucić z siebie tę fałszywą pruderię! Odsłonić dekolt! Pokazać męską pierś!

- Czy naprawdę musisz wszystkim pokazywać moją męską pierś, Matsumoto-chan…?

- Sam powinieneś to robić!

- Litoooościii…

Yumichika wrócił do swoich towarzyszy i bezceremonialnie stuknął Hisagiego w ramię.

- Porzuciłeś towarzysza broni w opresji, wstydź się. Idźże teraz po nich, zaimprowizujemy może jakąś orgię.

Hisagi patrzył w ziemię.

- Dobrze się bawią i beze mnie.

- A nie chcesz się bawić z nimi?

- Hę?

- Idź, pomożesz Matsumoto rozbierać Kirę.

- … Hm.

- No idź, idź.

Hisagi posłusznie podreptał w głąb alejek. Ayasegawa i Madarame pozostali sami, wpatrzeni refleksyjnie w błękitny nieboskłon.

- Wiosna, Ikkaku! – wzruszony Yumi westchnął rozdzierająco i w jednym błyskawicznym ataku wydarł przyjacielowi ostatni kawałek szparaga. – Wiosna… Kwiaty… Emocje…

Ikkaku szturchnął go szyjką od bukłaka w żebro.

- Idiota – podsumował pogodnie.

Abarai Renji rozpoczął Święto Kwiatów od treningu z najświeższymi rekrutami. Wzbudził – jak to miał w zwyczaju – dziki entuzjazm, eksplozję miłości i odmęt przywiązania. Wybrana dla niego osobiście przez kapitana yukata okazała się dla Abaraia nie do końca komfortowa w użyciu, nie był bowiem przyzwyczajony do noszenia strojów krępujących mu ruchy w kolanach, ściskających go niepokojąco w biodrach i przylegających mu perwersyjnie w ramionach. Być może kapitan rozmyślnie wybrał mu taki strój. Być może miał to być test, którego znaczenie chwilowo pozostawało dla Renjiego nieodgadnione. Przychodziło mu do głowy wiele obszarów, których sprawność można było zbadać, zmuszając kogoś do noszenia yukaty w wielkie, pomarańczowoczerwonobiałe kwiatowe kiście. Żaden z nich jednak raczej nie postałby w uporządkowanej głowie kapitana Kuchiki. Chociaż, diabli wiedzą? Spacerując w swojej yukacie, dobranej kolorystycznie do swojego bankai, a geometrycznie do rozstawu tatuaży, z długimi włosami rozpuszczonymi luźno na plecy, Abarai-fukutaichou został wręcz przytłoczony lawiną powitań, nader gorących uścisków, zaproszeń na różne odmiany świętowania wiosny i innych objawów aprobaty. Uwielbienie i zapał rekrutów omal nie doprowadziło do kilku bolesnych incydentów w czasie treningu – co bardziej żarliwi wielbiciele próbowali udrzeć dla siebie skraj szaty wielbionego porucznika, co niezbyt spodobało się zainteresowanemu. Renji poprowadził ćwiczenia do końca w swoim wypróbowanym, bezpretensjonalnym stylu, rozgromił natrętów i z pełnym zadowoleniem udał się do kwatery głównej Oddziału, z pietyzmem unosząc w dwóch palcach rąbek nowego kimona. Rukia, na którą natknął się w drodze, zareagowała najpierw obłąkańczym wybuchem śmiechu, a następnie obściskaniem ukochanego przyjaciela od stóp do głów, co przy ich różnicy wzrostu jak zawsze zdołało zadziwić i rozkleić potężnego Abaraia. Wdzięczne, haftowane drobnymi fiołkami kimonko Rukii wyglądało na niej doprawdy uroczo – wrażenia dopełniał samotny irys, wpięty w ciemne włosy dziewczyny. Jak nie omieszkała się pochwalić, wyboru i przypięcia kwiatu dokonał Nii-sama osobiście.

Renji pozazdrości, powzdychał, poklepał i pożegnał.

Idąc do kwatery, rozmyślał niefrasobliwie o swoich kolegach porucznikach i planach na popołudnie – prawdziwe Święto Wiosny wymagało odpowiedniej celebracji. Kwiatki lubią podlewanie! Renji poczochrał sobie włosy i wystawił twarz do słońca. Co prawda krój yukaty wymagał od niego stawiania irytująco drobnych kroczków i właściwie dorodny porucznik Oddziału Szóstego czuł się jak gejsza znacznie bardziej, niż jego kapitan wyglądał nawet w najbardziej nieregulaminowym stroju. Jednak pewne niedogodności dało się znieść – ogólnie rzecz biorąc, Renji oceniał pomysł Dnia Kwiatów jako bardzo udany.

Zabimaru wytarzał się rano w bławatkach i do tej pory rechotał.

Abarai Renji wkroczył do gabinetu kapitana z impetem, energią i żywiołową radością. Jego codzienne, szerokie susy przeobraziły się w dziarskie, choć drobne podskoki, jednak impet wejścia pozostawał nadal imponujący. Porucznik zawahał się nieco przed samymi drzwiami – kwiat wiśni, zerwany na dziedzińcu, lepiej było trzymać w wyciągniętych dłoniach, a może przytrzymać w zębach?

Nie – zęby będą potrzebne do czego innego.

- Kapitanieee! – zagrzmiał Renji od progu, zwycięsko celując w dowódcę gałązką wiśni. – Wesołego Dnia Kwiatów!

Cisza.

Renji postąpił jeszcze o krok. I ujrzał.

Wrażenie było tak intensywne, że, pytany o całe zdarzenie nieco później, Abarai przysięgał, że dookoła unosił się intensywny zapach kwiatów wiśni, oszałamiając aromatem. W rzeczywistości jednak to, co unosiło się w gabinecie kapitana Oddziału Szóstego, było tysiącem, milionem, tysiącem milionów płatków wiśni.

- Wwweso-ołego... Dnia Kwiatów... Senbonzakura-san... – wydukał Renji z trudem. Oczy miał szeroko otwarte, chociaż odczuwał nieprzepartą ochotę, by je przetrzeć i upewnić się, że nie ma omamów.

Różowych.

Kalecząco-urzekający obłok, jaki tworzyło kapitańskie shikai w pełnym rozkwicie, wirował łagodnie mniejszymi chmurkami, ścielił się godnie na kształt płaszcza wzdłuż linii kapitańskich ramion, otulał jego barki i plecy kwiecistowiśniową peleryną, znikał pod linią biurka niby żywe kimono, spływające po ciele Kuchiki Byakuyi.

Prześwitywało.

Renji zamrugał i jednak przetarł oczy. Nic to nie zmieniło – nadal wydawało mu się, że spod nie tak znowu gęstych warstw senbonzakurowego kwiecia wygląda bezpruderyjnie nagie ciało kapitana. Zupełnie bez bielizny, kwiatowej czy nie. Zupełnie bez...

Bezwstydnie?

Renji wciągnął oddech i przestąpił z nogi na nogę, niezręcznie chowając za plecami swoją gałązkę wiśni. Miał nieodparte wrażenie, że mogła by to być kropla, przepełniająca... Powódź płatków?

- Kapitanie! Porucznik Abarai melduje się do zadań!

Kuchiki Byakuya uniósł głowę. Czarne włosy, uwolnione od kenseikena, spływały gładko na plecy, od poziomu łopatek nurzając się w kwiatach. Setki błyśnięć, stworzonych przez ostre krawędzie płatków, odbijały się w spuszczonych rzęsach i ślizgały po bladych policzkach Byakuyi. Mina kapitana, otulonego w różową chmurę, wyzwolonego z munduru, oznak godności szlacheckiej i innych codziennych utensyliów, była dokładnie taka sama, jak dzień wcześniej o tej samej porze. Wprawiony w odczytywaniu pozornie identycznych, beznamiętnych masek kapitana, Renji bezbłędnie odebrał sygnał: „Abarai... ZNOWU spóźniony..." I od razu poczuł się pewniej. Grunt to znajomy grunt...

- Ćwiczenia się nam trochę przeciągnęły, taichou... Jakoś tak... Świętowaliśmy wiosnę przy okazji... – Renji obciągnął swoją płomienną yukatę. – No i właśnie w związku z tym tak sobie pomyślałem, że może, kapitanie...

Kuchiki Byakuya wstał.

Płatki przy tym trochę zafalowały, trochę się przesunęły, trochę nadążyły, a trochę leniwie zamarudziły. W każdym razie, rozmazane w ruchu smugi różowości, tworzące wokół Byakuyi płynnokwiecisty płaszcz, przyciągały skutecznie uwagę, odciągając ją równie skutecznie od innych okolicznych przestrzeni. Efekt okazał się być równie skuteczny jak w przypadku, gdyby kapitan owinął się w całun. Abarai skrzywił się, rozczarowany, po czym szybko ugryzł się w język.

- Kapitanie, może...

- Skoro wreszcie zdecydowałeś się stawić na służbie – przerwał mu Kuchiki-taichou – możemy podjąć nasze dzisiejsze obowiązki.

- Eee...

- To oficjalne święto, Abarai. Dołączymy do reszty oficerów. – Nie czekając na odpowiedź, ruszył w stronę wyjścia. Obłok różowości z wolna skierował się za nim, od niechcenia zsuwając się i wsuwając z powrotem na kapitańskie ramię. Renji zamknął oczy. Mocno. I otworzył. I zamknął.

Wesołego Dnia Kwiatów.

- BANKAI! HIHIOU ZABIMARU!

W ułamku sekundy gabinet wypełnił się zwojami szkieletowego węża. Ognista energia Zabimaru pulsowała dziko pomiędzy biurkami, łeb, nie mieszcząc się za szafką z aktami, bezceremonialnie wywalił okno razem z futryną i wychynął na zewnątrz, kłapiąc pogodnie na przechodzących shinigami. Renji oddychał gwałtownie, zaciskając w dłoni kościane berło króla małp.

Wesołego Dnia Kwiatów.

Kuchiki Byakuya ani drgnął. Różowe płatki dookoła jego osoby lewitowały spokojnie, nie przejęte pokazem potęgi. Strzępki wiśniowych kwiatów ścieliły się na nagich stopach i szyi kapitana, ani się nie poruszywszy pod oddechem reiatsu Zabimaru.

- Regulamin wciąż jeszcze nas obowiązuje, Abarai-fukutaichou – przypomniał cierpko kapitan. – I zabrania używać bankai w miejscach publicznych bez ważnej przyczyny.

- Jest Dzień Kwiatów. – Renji, jak zawsze gdy przechodził w bankai, czuł się wystarczająco upojony mocą, aby umrzeć choćby zaraz, wierząc, że było warto. Nie dbał więc o poprawność i dyplomację wypowiedzi. – To kwiat mojego Zabimaru! – potrząsnął berłem. – I ma prawo się dzisiaj pokazać publicznie! Generał nakazał!

Kuchiki uniósł brew. Nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że publiczne pokazy wszelkich kwiatów były dziś w zaplanowanym harmonogramie dnia. A ponieważ on sam ukazywał właśnie światu – a dokładniej swojemu porucznikowi – kwiat swego zanpakutou, nie bardzo wypadało mu to ganić u innych.

- Wychodzimy – stwierdził tylko. Renji postąpił szybko do przodu i powstrzymał go ruchem ręki.

- O co...

- Kapitanie. – Abarai-fukutaichou wypiął pierś. – Przyjąłem twój dar. – Obciągnął yukatę. I dygnął. – Przyjmij teraz mój dar.

- Abarai...

Renji szerokim gestem zerwał sobie z ramion różowawą, futrzaną pelerynę. I starannie otulił nią ramiona kapitana. Cofnął się, przyjrzał bacznie i po namyśle przesunął okrycie na kapitańskie biodra.

- Wesołego Dnia Kwiatów!


	2. Kwiatowe nigdziebądź

Historia oboczna – czyli co naprawdę zobaczył Yumichika w alejce...

Ikkaku jął pocieszać rozgoryczonego Hisagiego, Yumichika udał się zaś na inspekcję ustronnej alejki. Szedł cicho i szybko, stanął za plecami pary shinigamich nie zwracając na siebie uwagi – ale Kira i Matsumoto nie spostrzegliby go zapewne nawet, gdyby tupał głośno na obcasach z dzwoneczkami we włosach. Yumichika ogarnął sytuację bacznym spojrzeniem.

I trochę się jakby zrobiło smutniej na świecie. Troszeczkę.

Matsumoto miauknęła. Tylko raz. Takie jękliwe, rozpaczliwe piśnięcie – jedno jedyne i ostatnie w ogóle, wymknęło się spod serca i można o nim zapomnieć. Kobieta opierała czoło na piersi Kiry, dłońmi ściskając go za ramiona. Postała tak jeszcze chwilkę, chwileczkę. I wreszcie opuściła ręce. Westchnęła – tylko raz. Odetchnęła głęboko trawiasto-łagodnym zapachem Izuru, świeżym i kojąco obojętnym, który z niczym się jej nie kojarzył, niczego nie przywoływał, niczego nie przypominał. Potarła policzkiem o zdobioną rumiankami tkaninę haori, które przed chwilą zsunęła Kirze z ramienia, żeby odsłonić beztrosko kwieciste kosode pod spodem i shitagi jeszcze głębiej – niebieskie, w drobny kwiatuszkowy rzucik, wiosenne i niewinne.

I zupełnie bezksiężycowe.

Ayasegawa bezgłośnie odstąpił od całej sceny, przymykając niemal pokornie powieki. Przyglądał się tylko spod oka, jak Rangiku przesuwa jeszcze palcami po materiale kimona, jakby szukając srebrzystości i wspomnień, które Izuru mógł zapomnieć z siebie zmyć. Ale wiosna była młoda, kosode zupełnie nowe, a wspomnienia zostały już tylko tam, skąd ich nie można było i nie należało zmywać. Matsumoto odsunęła się wreszcie, nabierając powietrza, spojrzenie miała zbolałe, nadpęknięte – i już łagodniejące. Potrząsnęła gwałtownie lokami, zachichotała bezradnie. Poprawiła na Kirze jedwabne warstwy, patrząc na niego do góry z niemym błaganiem o wybaczenie.

Przebaczył, oczywiście.

Twarz pod opuszczoną grzywką miał wciąż napiętą jak świeżo zasklepiona rana. Ale objął Matsumoto ze szczerą sympatią. Z taką oczywistą, uczciwą czułością – jak kiedyś, jak dawniej. Fiołkowe spojrzenie Yumichiki prześliznęło się po cieniutkiej plecionce ze stokrotek w złocistych włosach Kiry. Był Dzień Kwiatów, bądź co bądź. Była wiosna. Rangiku poszła w swoją stronę, trochę sobą obrzydzona, z rękami w kieszeniach, trochę przygarbiona, spragniona sake. Kira Izuru patrzył w ziemię. Yumichika wrócił do swoich towarzyszy i bezceremonialnie stuknął Hisagiego w ramię.

- Idźże, przyprowadź Izuru, zaimprowizujemy może jakąś orgię.

Hisagi patrzył w ziemię.

- On nie lubi, jak na niego się mówi Izuru.

Ayasegawa wzruszył ramionami.

- Nie zawsze możemy mieć to, co lubimy.


End file.
